User talk:Lesanthosxia
If you have anyone to tell me of Go ahead. I just got on and noticed it. I started banning the newer ones but if there are more link me to their page Jamesrulez1•Talk• 08:52, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks James. I was worried bout the spreading vandals. I'll do that. :) ❦零亜のレスサントスシア❦ 08:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Good work taking care of those vandals earlier. Keep up the good work! :) 19:07, 12/30/2011 : Just doing whatever I can. :) ❦零亜のレスサントスシア❦ 19:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Shyv Shyvana's Fury was originally mislabeled as Dragon's Blood (see the note here), so the edit you reported probably wasn't vandalism. Just in case you were wondering why it was marked good. : Got'cha. Replied on your talk. :D ❦零亜のレスサントスシア❦ 22:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Influence Points I'm unsure how to post evidence of the proper IP values for Co-op games (screenshots) on the Influence Points page. But the values I inserted are correct as in example a 25 minutes Intermediate game grants 53 IP as a Normal would 76, 53/76 = 0.7 the gain is 70% of a Normal game (not 80%) so the penality is 30% not 20%. A 25 minutes Beginner game grants 35IP for a level 30 Summoner and 35/76 is 0.46 as all those values are rounded (no decimal digits on IP gain) I expect 45% to be precise, at least a LOT more precise than 55%. Thanks, 92garfield 06:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) In the new table for Co-op vs AI penalitys most of the values are taken from Riots Patch Notes, those values are wrong for summoner level 30 at least. I changed them to represent the actual values, but I'm unsure on how to post evidence or the maths behind the numbers. Thanks for your response. 92garfield Alright thanks, that's what I did before the patch (as the values were wrong before, too). I'm talking to Riot support right now, but it seems they're not responding anymore. 92garfield 23:01, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you think a spreadsheet would be a useful addition for the Influence Points page? This is what I got so far: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AmuhHa7SP_vZdEVwMmdVOHJScTFIa1p5Z2tQRHQ5T0E#gid=0 Some values are not tested out enough (basicly all values besides normal and co-op for level 30). 92garfield 23:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) There are some details about the IP calculation I'd like to add, but I'm unsure how. Details in such that it makes a difference of no more than 2 IP from the calculations. So what I'm unsure about: It seem that for Normal games, game length is rounded to an uneven Number between 25 and 55, I do not know at the moment how it's rounded (up, down, mathemiatically). This however seems not to be the case on Co-op games. Another weird thing I recently found was following: With a second account of 16 playing against Intermediate Co-op Bots, I saw that Riot Numbers are pretty obviously off (as they say Co-op vs AI grants as much IP as Normal games for Summoner below level 20), it got about 91% of the IP but a IP Boost of 136, what in case Co-op games are capped at 55 minutes too, would mean it got about 94% of a Normal games IP. The above could mean 2 things: *Riot messed up and grants 100% IP on the boost and Co-op reward caps at 50 (or 51) minutes game length. *Bot games have a even higher cap for game length to be rewarded (about 57 minutes). Somehow I'm unhappy with all the Results here (for Summoner level 16). Somehow I don't feel motivated enough to test out the gamelength reward cap of a co-op vs AI, besides that I'd need 5 pretty good players. I hope I'm not to annoying, I just preffer to talk to some advanced wikia editor before creating an unprofessional page. 92garfield 00:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) So you have any plan how data about IP gain could be collected? Either by a large range of players sending in their personal reulst or meeting to team up and time the game end. The spreadsheet is still a work in progress and what do moderators do in a wikia? I thought the content is by everyone, such as me. The main problem are the values for summoners below level 30. It would be great, if we could get a greater amount of data, especially for the issue of how it's rounded. So if we got that option, I'd be happy to evaluate the screenshots. 92garfield 17:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) The screenshots need the gamemode stated additionaly as it's not shown on the post-game lobby. My e-mail is profi.zocker@yahoo.com Thanks a lot for your help. I've gone for a different approach, makeing a own formular instead of going with their claim that it stand in relation to the Normal mode IP gain and this seems to be more acurate. I think it's a great succes haveing numbers beeing off by only 1 or 2 IP if at all, as opposing to their numbers, which are usualy off by 10% or more. I also came up with a different formular for Normal games, but my Numbers only differ for like 2 game lengths and only 1 IP there (looking at game lengths from 4 to 55 minutes). Let's see how many responses we may get. 92garfield 16:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ability Details Sorry about that, I thought it was free-for-all editing :) I'm working in Tech's project. You're doing great. :) Reilock 15:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC)ReilockReilock 15:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) IP 2 I got a formular that seems to always match the IP gain for Intermedaite co-op level 30. See here. From Riot support I'd better expect nothing. Their most recent Answer: : Thanks for the screenshot! As Chewbacha mentioned, we've escalated this issue to the developers for a resolution. Unfortunately, I can't say when exactly a fix will be put out, but we've got all of the information and screenshots that you've submitted between this and your other ticket, #1380992, properly documented. Thanks again for all of the help with looking into this! If there's anything else that I can help you with, please feel free to ask! 92garfield 18:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ribbon I have added a ribbon to your userpage for your hard work and effort. Thanks for all your contributions :) 22:03,2/21/2012 Rollback Nomination I have nominated you for rollback. I hope you're ok with it :) 22:34,2/21/2012 Promotion 09:50,2/25/2012 Re: Modifications Here's why. Thanks for the appreciation, though ^^. It's great to see people enjoy my work; there are other wikis where all they do is kick and scream and gnash their teeth. ♥ 16:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you again, but I think that their decision will continue to stand. I don't do much to stop vandalism (even though I would if I saw any), my activity is not consistent, and I don't participate much in the community. Put another way, being a moderator wouldn't make me any better at editing templates, it would just be an attaboy. One should become a moderator when it benefits the wiki to do so, not simply to reward a good editor. 17:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ability Details Hey hey hey. I was wondering, concerning my treck to clean up the chapion pages from clutter. Are those notes sections part of the standard layout of a champion page or is it something that just happened? I've mentioned before how I think it's just clutter better suited for the details and strategy pages but every day it seems like more and more gets added. I'm asking because if it is in the standard layout I'd like to know how to ask for that to be changed. Any insight or opinions are appreciated. Thanks much :D Sydeyc 17:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : That is exactly what I meant. Thanks. Was just wondering if I was vandalizing something that was supposed to be there. XD – Sydeyc 18:29, March 1, 2012 (UTC) RE : AD Pages Dou itashimashite. 15:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :It means You're welcome :D. 15:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature Please use this for your signature: 04:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ability Details Template Hi there! It's been a while. I've been working on updating more champion ability details pages recently and I've come across a small issue with the template. All in all it works wonders and it makes the process of filling out the pages a much simpler task. I just have tow comments about it. I don't know if you created the template or if you have any power in making changes to it, but I thought you should know. First off, I've noticed that it allows for "additional effects of black shield" but not for spell shields. In regards to this, I think that maybe it should be an option, as sometimes spells blocked by spell shields lose some added effects, like Brand's e spreading. My second little problem is with the spell vamp/rylai's slow part. Whenever a spell does not proc those, we enter false in the field, but then the template still writes out the entire sentence. While I do see the use of mentioning the type of spell as it mentions why the spell doesn't proc spell vamp/rylai's, the remainder of the sentence seems a little redundant. And when I remove that part of the code on the template, it still finished out the sentence, but also shows the brackets. Once again, I don't know if these are just faults in the template's current layout, or if I'm the one doing it wrong. Either way, please let me know. --Sydeyc 03:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Modship I have nominated you for moderatorship. 20:35, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Please self revert The removal of the bomb's true damage is no joke. I've personally tested it in-game. -- Inpursuit (talk) 19:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: V1.0.0.139 The values in the patch notes are level 1 stats, while the stats on champion pages should reflect the level 0 values: new patch note number minus the per level bonus. If I undid the edit on the actual patch page, then that was my mistake, I'd rather patch pages reflect what is actually said on the official release notes. --Sydeyc 14:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :I hate tables in general. Had to update the table on the heal page... fml, seems like I messed it up somehow too. :P --Sydeyc 21:25, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi How did you get all that stuff on your profile page? --Mariosun22 13:16, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that's pretty cool. Btw I like your profile pic. :D. --Mariosun22 17:50, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Moderator Rights